Bliss
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Originally written for dA. Prussia/Canada (PruCan) PWP. There is yaoi which is MaleXMale, do not read if you do not like it. Review if you enjoyed.


The silver haired, Prussia grit his teeth, struggling to catch his breath of the hot air.

Red eyes dazed over with lust.

Hands clamped firmly on the hips as his thrust himself into the tight body underneath him.

Earning loud pleasure-filled cries in response.

He stared down at the one he was fucking ever so roughly.

The light blond haired, Canada.

His longish hair currently spread around his head, almost like a halo.

Although being a soft spoken country, he sure got loud during their sexy times.

Not that the Prussian was complaining, he thought as he smirked..

The Canadian's moans and cries were music to his ears.

He leaned down until he was directly in the blond nation's face.

"Does meinen köstlichen Birdie like this~?" Prussia purred, as he slowed down his thrusts.

Canada panted, blinking the tears out of his light violet eyes.

Sweat causing his blond hair to stick to his forehead and face, that curl twitching slightly.

"F...faster..." Canada panted out.

"Hmmm?" Prussia hummed, slowing down even more.

"F-faster, Gi-**_oh mon Dieu_**!" Canada cried out as Prussia suddenly began pounding into him without warning.

Flinging his head back and crying out in the pleasure.

Prussia bit his lip feeling Canada's already tight passage tightening even more around his precious five meters.

Signaling his end was close.

Prussia wouldn't have that.

Taking one of his hands off of Canada's hip, he moved it to Canada's leaking member.

Canada moaned suddenly as Prussia's fingers wrapped around his cock.

His eyes shot open when Prussia's hand tightened around the the base, cutting off his release.

"G-Gil!" he yelped trying to move so that he could get Prussia's hand to release him but to no success.

"Ah ah ah~ Nein, meine Liebe~" Prussia teased, keeping a firm grip on Canada's hip with one hand which in turn kept him still. "Zhe fun hasn't even started."

As Canada opened his mouth to speak, Prussia thrust deep into him, earning a cry in response as he had hit a certain bundle of nerves dead on target.

Prussia grunted as he continued to pound into him, keeping his hand clenched on Canada's weeping member so he wouldn't cum.

"G-...Giiiiilllll! Pl-please don't stop! _S'IL VOUS PLAÎT~!_" Canada cried out.

Prussia groaned.

As much as he wanted to not stop and to keep fucking the blond, he felt his own release coming on and fast.

That damn Canadian always had a way to turn him on.

"Al-alright meine L-liebe...I'm about to...to c-cum so...I'll let you as vell." Prussia was able to get out as he felt the tight muscles around his own member tighten even further.

Prussia leaned close to Canada's face.

Soft violet mixing with blood red into the pleasure.

Prussia shoved his lips down on Canada's and released his hand, allowing Canada to cum in between them with muffled cries of pleasure.

Prussia released his lips, staring down at him.

Canada was a panting mess.

Prussia squeezed his eyes shut, shoving deep and releasing with a loud groan.

Canada shivered in the aftershocks and didn't seem to care when Prussia flopped right onto him.

Prussia rolled onto his side, holding Canada tightly to his chest.

Just before falling asleep, Prussia gently whispered,

"Meine Liebe...mein Engel...Ich liebe dich für immer..."

Gently kissing Canada's forehead as they fell asleep.

_"Ich werde dich immer lieben, Matthew..."_

_"Je t'aimerai toujours, Gilbert..."_

* * *

**_Author Notes:_**

Hey, thanks for reading my first fanfiction posted here on .

I originally I originally planned to post this to dA but then decided to make a account and post it here.

_Translations:_

meinen köstlichen Birdie - my delicious Birdie (German)

oh mon dieu - oh my god (French)

Nein, meine Liebe - No, my Love (German)

S'IL VOUS PLAÎT~! - PLEASE~! (French)

"Meine Liebe...mein Engel...Ich liebe dich für immer" - "My love...my angel...I love you forever" (German)

Ich werde dich immer lieben, Matthew - I will always love you, Matthew (German)_  
_

Je t'aimerai toujours, Gilbert - I will always love you, Gilbert


End file.
